The Only One
by Goth-serphyona
Summary: This story has been updated.
1. Default Chapter

The only one.

what happens when the only people you know and trust don't really like you? what if your enemy from the day you met suddenly helps and cares for you? becomes your friend and lover? what do you do when the only person that can stop an evil, save the universe, and light the darkness is you? The evil is here, the depths of darkness are calling, and only one small boy can stop it…

disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh, nor any of the characters to this show. Linkin parks songs. which there is a lot of in this story.

warnings: Yaoi- S/J Y/Y, B/R, T/S A/M , sex [later chapters]. rape, . language, violence, bloodshed. death

" joy" speaking, 'pain' thinking, {stuff} me talking, [me doing an action] ( in ) a song

The people are a little different in the story.

kinda AU cause I don't mention the cards. that's all and I gave hints on who the boy is hope you can figure it out before his name is said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"no…please.." A desperate, broken voice whispered as a beer bottle came down, colliding on the tender flesh of the young teens cheek. It cut open the skin letting the crimson blood trickle down in small, red rivers.

"silence boy!" An elder man hissed, the man, maybe in his thirties, ruthlessly punched and kicked the boy's light frame. Sickening crakes were heard along with whimpered pleas and horse sobs for the man to stop slamming his belt hard across his back savagely over and over again. {[cringes] bad memories} 

But this man, his father, his own flesh and blood, showed no sympathy in his actions. 

In his deep black eyes all that shown, was only hatred and the sick pleaser he got from watching his son flinch and cower away in fear of the him.

" please, stop I'll do anything!" the boy begged. tears fell from his honey coloured eyes, spilling down his pale face, dropping to the bloody tile floor.

The man laughed 'don't worry, my little bastered you'll be doing plenty' he thought as his eyes roamed the younger boys small body. The man licked his lips, his mouth twisted into a sinister smirk. He kicked the boy a few more times then sat on his chest and punched the boy over and over. The young boy then lost consciousness. The evil man noticed this and stopped. Slowly he reached under the boy's shirt and played with his nipples, hardening them. The bent down and planted a bruising kiss on the boys already swollen lips, he kissed a line down to the boy's neck and bit it. Not enough to mark though he didn't want to be found out _too_ quickly. He sucked at the boys neck and raised his shirt, his vile mouth descended on the left nipple, while one of his hands tugged at the boy's right. Suddenly the man felt the boy shift underneath him so he save one last lick and got off leaving the boy. Soon after the Boy awoke and saw his nipples and knew what the man had done, he hoped the man had done nothing more, like before…. 

The young boy picked himself up, slowly he made his way to his room. He went into the bathroom that was attached to his bedroom. More tears fall as he looked at his chest, face and arms. His face had a new deep gash along it, his chest was covered in bruises and cuts, his arms were in no better shape, a long deep gash went from his shoulder to his wrist. He started the shower with only the hot turned on and he stepped in closing his eyes as the burning water dripped down, leaving red marks in his path.

" How am I going to explain this?" Jou asked himself, he flinched as he remembered the others ask how he got the marks on this face and hands. {he always wares long-sleeved shirts and pants} He had to lie, saying that he fell down the school stairs. They believed him because he is the kind of person who would do that. Of course they also did believed him cause they don't really care, no one ever does….

It hurt him that he has to act tough, that he had to comfort one of them when the were hurt or sad. He wished that someone would comfort him, make him feel safe and secure.

He knows that they didn't care for him, he knows that there insults are real, no matter how sarcastic or humorous there tone sounds. They use him, because they want to. because they know they can, because he lets them, so he can keep there fake friendship. 

Honda, his '_best friend'_ uses him for money and a punching bag when he's angry.

Anzu, uses him for an excuse to insult him, her kindness is only there to show others [manly Yami] that they can count on her and that she always cares.

Yami and Yugi, well, Yugi just feels he needs to thank him for getting his puzzle piece from the bottom of the pool, but mostly ignores him, Yami doesn't give a damn.

Mai, she only is there to break me and take my money as well. He usually ended up giving all his money away and not buying lunch. not that he'd eat the food anyway. he stopped eating weeks ago.

Ryou, the boy was kind and did seem almost concerned but still mostly ignored him like Yugi.

Bakura, Ha! all he did was use him as a punching bag to! happy [if possible] or angry.

Seto, he just enjoyed making fun of him.

Jou took in a shaky breath and got out of the shower. He didn't care that his skin was red, he didn't care that his wounds were still uncared for, he just didn't care.

He got dressed for bed and put on the stereo {he had headphones, his father would have beaten him again if he could here the music}

He put on his mixed CD and listened to the songs that described him so well.

(Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real  
  
There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming, confusing  
This lack of self control I fear is never ending  
Controlling, I can't seem  
  
To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(Without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced  
That it's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure  
  
Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real  
  
Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
Distracting, reacting  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
It's haunting how I can't seem...  
  
To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(Without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced  
That it's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure  
  
Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real  
  
Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing, confusing what is real  
There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming, confusing what is real  
This lack of self control I fear is never ending  
Controlling, confusing what is real)

Jou felt the blood begin to dry against his skin, but his tears moisture wetted the blood once again. he sighed, flinching slightly as the pain shot through his chest where the numerous kicks, punches and glass markings were. 

He skipped more songs and started another song by Linkin park.

(What do I do to ignore them behind me?  
Do I follow my instincts blindly?  
Do I hide my pride from these bad dreams  
And give in to sad thoughts that are maddening?  
Do I sit here and try to stand it?  
Or do I try to catch them red-handed?  
Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness  
Or do I trust nobody and live in loneliness?  
Because I can't hold on when I'm stretched so thin  
I make the right moves but I'm lost within  
I put on my daily facade but then  
I just end up getting hurt again  
By myself (myself)  
I ask why, but in my mind  
I find I can't rely on myself  
I ask why, but in my mind  
I find I can't rely on myself  
  
I can't hold on  
To what I want when I'm stretched so thin  
It's all too much to take in  
I can't hold on  
To anything watching everything spin  
With thoughts of failure sinking in  
  
If I  
Turn my back I'm defenceless  
And to go blindly seems senseless  
If I hide my pride and let it all go on then they'll  
Take from me till everything is gone  
If I let them go I'll be outdone  
But if I try to catch them I'll be outrun  
If I'm killed by the questions like a cancer  
Then I'll be buried in the silence of the answer  
(By myself)  
  
How do you think I've lost so much  
I'm so afraid I'm out of touch  
How do you expect I will know what to do  
When all I know is what you tell me to  
  
Don't you know  
I can't tell you how to make it go  
No matter what I do how hard I try  
I can't seem to convince myself why  
I'm stuck on the outside  
  
I can't hold on  
To what I want when I'm stretched so thin  
It's all too much to take in  
I can't hold on  
To anything watching everything spin  
With thoughts of failure sinking in  
I can't hold on  
To what I want when I'm stretched so thin  
It's all too much to take in  
I can't hold on  
To anything watching everything spin  
With thoughts of failure sinking in)

Jou couldn't hold back the tears, they fell like the rain of a monsoon. He tried to block out the memories of his father, and friends. Slowly the boy fell into a troubled sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[next morning] 

" I'm leaving" Jou said quietly, grabbing his backpack and throwing it across his back and running out the door to his bus stop. His blue long-sleeved shirt hung loosely on his small frame {Jou is very underweight maybe 68 pounds or less and shorter then what really, but don't worry Yugi is still smaller than him, but he is twice as thin as Yugi!}

His baggy pants slipped down a bit so he had to pull them up.

"Jou, how are you?" Anzu and Yugi said together, both emotionless.

" fine, you?" he asked

" good" Anzu said

" pleasant" Yugi said. Then in a flash Yami came out of the puzzle and yawned.

" Yo, whaz up" he said, clearly he just woke up

" hay guys!" Honda said while running here, Ryou was right behind, Bakura trailing behind him.

' why don't you just run away? no one would care' Jou thought as they exchanged greetings.

" Hay Jou how'd ya get the cut on your face?" Mai asked strutting up to them.

" Hump, the puppy dog probably fell out of a tree while getting chased by a cat"

Seto's voice rang out from behind them.

' why, why can't I go one day with out getting emotionally or physically beaten' Jou thought as he tried with all his might not to tear at the harsh words.

" Kaiba, for once can you leave him alone?" Anzu said, stealing a glance at Yami to see if he was watching. 

' stupid girl she can't see that he and Yugi are together, and Mai is gaga over her?'

Jou thought rolling his eyes.

" Hn. Do you always need your silly friends to fight your battles, mutt?" Seto said, with a sly smirk.

Jou was about to say something when he felt a dark presence wrap around them. He could explain it, but he knew something wasn't right. 

A wave a dizziness hit him like his fathers beatings he felt his energy slowly drain, and he staggered backwards, but managed to up-right himself. 

" dude you o.k.?" Honda asked, but no concern was vocalized.

" …ya I'm fine" Jou said. He watched as Mai left because she didn't go to there school.

The bus came and they all got on. Jou sat at the very back, like always. Yugi and the gang wouldn't sit with him because none of them like sitting in the back. Others didn't sit near him ether, they all sat two sites up. { just to let you know this is a VERY big bus.}

Jou got his head phones and walkman out and listened to yet again the Linkin park, it is his favourite band because most of there songs matched his life so perfectly, it amazed and frightened him at the same time. He quietly began to sing the words to the next song.

(From the top to the bottom  
Bottom to top I stop  
At the core I've forgotten  
In the middle of my thoughts  
Taken far from my safety  
The picture is there  
The memory won't escape me  
But why should I care  
  
From the top to the bottom  
Bottom to top I stop  
At the core I've forgotten  
In the middle of my thoughts  
Taken far from my safety  
The picture is there  
The memory won't escape me  
But why should I care  
  
There's a place so dark you can't see the end  
(Skies cock back) and shock that which can't defend  
The rain then sends dripping an acidic question  
Forcefully, the power of suggestion  
Then with the eyes tightly shut looking thought the rust and rot  
And dust a spot of light floods the floor  
And pours over the rusted world of pretend  
The eyes ease open and it's dark again  
  
From the top to the bottom  
Bottom to top I stop  
At the core I've forgotten  
In the middle of my thoughts  
Taken far from my safety  
The picture is there  
The memory won't escape me  
But why should I care  
  
In the memory you'll find me  
Eyes burning up  
The darkness holding me tightly  
Until the sun rises up  
  
Moving all around screaming of the ups and downs  
Pollution manifested in perpetual sound  
The wheels go round and the sunset creeps past the  
Street lamps, chain-link and concrete  
A little piece of paper with a picture drawn floats  
On down the street till the wind is gone  
The memory now is like the picture was then  
When the paper's crumpled up it can't be perfect again  
  
From the top to the bottom  
Bottom to top I stop  
At the core I've forgotten  
In the middle of my thoughts  
Taken far from my safety  
The picture is there  
The memory won't escape me  
But why should I care  
  
From the top to the bottom  
Bottom to top I stop  
At the core I've forgotten  
In the middle of my thoughts  
Taken far from my safety  
The picture is there  
The memory won't escape me  
But why should I care  
  
In the memory you'll find me  
Eyes burning up  
The darkness holding me tightly  
Until the sun rises up  
  
Now you got me caught in the act  
You bring the thought back  
I'm telling you that  
I see it right through you  
  
In the memory you'll find me  
Eyes burning up  
The darkness holding me tightly  
Until the sun rises up  
In the memory you will find me  
Eyes burning up  
The darkness holding me tightly  
Until the sun rises up)

Jou stopped and looked around kids where laughing and joking around, acting like he wasn't there. His eyes rested on Seto, he was staring at Jou strangely. Jou could tell he was staring at the cut. Then he saw Seto's eyes widen eyes as he stared and his cheeks and directly in his eyes. 

Jou suddenly realized he had been crying. Quickly he wiped them off and looked away.

The bus stopped at the school and they all got of and went to there classes.

Jou stopped at his locker forgetting a few books, the hallway was empty when he locked his locker. All of a sudden he was grabbed from behind and thrown against the lockers.

Theamoi hctibami [spell that backwards] , the worst student in the school, had him pinned.

" Hello Jou, I think you have something that you'd like to give to me!" Theamoi said menacingly, his bright red eyes narrowed in anger.

" let me go…" Jou whispered, his fear skyrocketed and the anger in the older teens voice.

" oh I'll let you go as soon as you give my all the money you got!" Theamoi said.

"I don't have any" Jou whimpered as the teen's grip tightened around his neck.

" well then we'll have to make up for that won't we?" Theamoi said as he pulled back his fist and trusted it forward into Jou's jaw. Hard. Blood spewed from Jou's mouth down his chin. He pulled it back again, and connected it with Jou's ribs, then his abdomen.

Theamoi grabbed Jou and threw him across the hall. Jou's body slammed against the wall, A sudden snap was heard as more of his ribs broke from the impact. Jou had time to look up and see Theamoi's leg race forward and slam into his arm, yet another snap was heard as the boy's arm snapped in two.

"now, for some fun" Theamoi said as he grabbed the blondes hair, and smashes Jou's head against the wall. More blood flew, splattering against the wall and the side of Jou's head.

Jou felt light headed, his body went numb from the pain, Theamoi continued with his fun, smiling at the small cry that emitted from the blonds now broken body.

Jou tried to make his mind shut down, tried to concentrate on something else, anything that would make him forget the pain.

" now to end this" Theamoi said as he pulled form his pocket a nine inch retractable knife. He held it high in the air and brought it down with tremendous force.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Cliff-hanger!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! will Jou live or die? 

Yami Serphyona: course he's gona live! he is the main character…isn't he?

Serphyona: somewhat, but did you not see the warnings there is death. any of them, even Jou, could die. cause I can make anyone be The One.

Yami Serphyona: but you already made jou feel the darkness!

Serphyona: no the darkness let it's presence be known somewhat! it can change ya know I don't have control over it!

Yami Serphyona:…….oh, um that's bad.

Serphyona: shut up! please review and I'll put more chapters! I hope to put up 23 chapters! cense that's how long it's probably going to be. O.O

Yami Serphyona: ya, like you could write that much!

Serphyona: could too!


	2. Not so hated

Wow I'm so happy I got's reviews! you know the warnings.

don't own nothing but the plot and Theamoi. if no one took the time to put his last name backwards it Theamoi imabitch. hehe! oh there is going to be a very big sentence where Mokuba is talking without breathing, so the translation will be at the end of his sentence.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Then a hand flew up and took hold of Theamoi's wrist, twisting it so that the black haired teen dropped the knife, and that his wrist would snap.

" don't you even dare!" Seto's voice came to Jou's ears.

He looked up and saw, Seto Kaiba his enemy, defending him against Theamoi.

Seto's fist flew to Theamoi's jaw. a snap was heard once again [I like snaps] and Theamoi raced down the hallway crying like an 8 year old child.

" Jou are you alright?" Seto asked, His voice actually had concern in it! He spoke slowly but sternly. He gently picked Jou up and began to walk to the school exit. { well the school nurse sucked so he's taking him to the doctor's in his mansion} 

" Hai" Jou lied, and he knew that Seto knows that he lied.

" Your horrible at lying" stated Seto.

"…" was Jou response. He felt another wave of dizziness like he had before strike him, and again he felt a dark force. Due to his injuries Jou couldn't take it and fainted in Seto's arms. Seto felt the body go limp and picked up his pace.

*********************************************************************

A whimper came from jou when he awoke. Pain filled his body as he tried to sit up,

A strong hand gently [o0 does that make sense] pushed him back down.

" your wounds are not stable enough for you to be up" Seto said, eyeing jou as the boy looked up in confusion.

"where?" was all jou could mange before he winced from his throbbing jaw.

"you're at my house" Seto answered. "I don't think the school nurse could have healed all your wounds." Seto's eyes narrowed as the last sentence escaped his perfect lips.

" oh" was Jou's reply. he closed his eyes in pain.

" In case you were wondering, your wounds are, broken arm, seven broken ribs, 2 teeth are missing, you have veracious cuts, bruises, and _bites_, over your body." Seto stated, concern, anger and sorrow flowed through his voice.

Jou turned his head away from Seto, a bad thing to do as his neck had some sort of kink in it.

" Jou is there something wrong, something or someone at home? in school?" Seto accused. From being in a orphanage so long he thought he'd had the idea of what was happening to the youth.

" Answer me Jou!" Seto demanded.

Jou couldn't, the pain in his jaw was to intense and the fear of someone knowing his secret, made shake non stop. 

Seto was losing his patience. Just as he was about to question jou again, Mokuba came running threw the door talking at speeds of 70 to 90 miles per hour!

"Todaywasawesomebigbrother!wepaintedourownmythicbeingandplayeddogeballandsurfedthenetbutthatdidn'tlastlongbecausejonatriscofoundaverybadsite,thenwewentoutsideand-WhyisJouinyourbedwithlotsofbandagesandcutsandbruises?" Mokuba said finally taking air into his lungs. [trans: Today was awesome big brother! we painted our own mythic beings and played doge ball and surfed the net, but that didn't last long because Jonatrisco found a very bad site, then we went outside and- Why is Jou in your bed with lots of bandages cuts and bruises?]

" sounds like you had an interesting day, hopefully you didn't see the screen of the computer." Seto replied. jou on the other hand didn't understand one word that came out of the younger Kaiba brother, and just looked helplessly confused.

" and jou is here because he was beaten up in _school_"Setoanswered, but looked directly at jou afterwards, his eyes telling jou that he knew something was up and he would find out!

" welljou,Ibetyourhungry?I'llmakeyousomethingtoeat!" Mokuba said, and walked off.

jou looked at Seto begging with his eyes for a translation to what Mokuba had said. That boy was more confusing then [insert something very confusing] 

" he said that he bet's your hungry, and that he'll make you something to eat" Seto explained.

"how you understand him I'll never know." jou replied after a few minutes. He wasn't to thrilled about eating, and was kinda hoping he would be left in peace to eat so he could throw the food somewhere. 

Mokuba came back with a bowl of hot chicken broth.

" thanks.." Jou said politely [now you defiantly know there is some o.o.c in here]

" yourwelcome,comeSetoplease?iwanttoshowyoumypicture!" Mokuba said excitedly. [trans: Your Welcome, come Seto please? I want to show you my picture!]

" O.K." Seto agreed. And the left jou alone to eat.

jou looked around and found a huge plant beside him. [how convenient] and dumped the bowl of broth into the pot.

'I hope the plant doesn't die…' Jou thought as he remembered the last time he tried Mokuba's soup, The boy had brought a picnic basket with a huge thingie of soup, and seto had to come to make sure that Mokuba didn't get hurt. Mokuba dished out the soup and gave everybody a bowl of it. once jou tried it he immediately regretted it, it tasted horrible! like asparagus and maggots.

everyone must have thought the same 'cause there faces were turning a shade of green. When Mokuba asked how it was, they all said wonderful and finished it.

Jou got out of the bed and stood up, he wasn't dizzy now and his legs where fine.

He looked out the window, thanking god that Seto's room was on the first story, and jumped out the window and took off, by know it was dark out. 

' I'm sorry I have to leave, but your questions I don't want to answer.' jou thought as he ran down the lawn and onto the street.

===================================================================

"O.K. Mokuba, I'm going to get Jou and then we will play Duel Monsters. 

seto entered his room only to find it vacant, with the window open.

'Damn that little Pupp-arrgg!' Seto ran to the living room and told Mokuba that he had something very important to do and he'd make it up to him later. Seto grabbed his coat and ran out the door into the night. 

Jou continued running, he hadn't the slightest clue onto where he was going. He was looking for any part of street he could put a location on and get 'home'.

He stopped and looked around, the street lights illuminated his features. Suddenly the lights seemed to move. 

'imposable it's just my eyes playing tricks' Jou thought. Jou looked on in awe as every light from the lampposts, twisted and twirled into one another.

Slowly Jou backed up, scared. The lights wrapped around him in a circle, then jumped up. Twirling around his body, squeezing him, choking the air from his lungs.

They pulled him down, deep into the blinding light.

'No! let go' Jou thought trying to release himself from the lights grip.

` Don't be afraid little one` a strong voice soothed. `no harm shall come to you`

' where am I?" jou thought, the lights loosened there grip, letting him breath.

` you are where you are needed` the voice rang out, a small echo fallowed.

'what do you mean' jou asked, he never thought he would be _needed_.

`you have a lot to learn and not enough time to be taught ` said the voice

` your world and ours are in jeopardy, you and another are the two who can save it`

' think ya got the wrong guy' Jou said 'there in nothing special about me, how the hell can I save worlds?' jou asked, clearly he was confused, again.

` you _are_ special, in the depths within you lies a power beyond great capabilities` The voice said.

`you will need the help of the second one to open it`

' I still don't understand' Jou replied concern, worry and a little excitement was shown in his words and face.

` in time you will, we must depart but I give you this warning, stay away from the dark one, be sure that you will not fall into his arms from the pain your guardian and allies bestow upon you, and remember you. are. needed. in more ways than one` The voice echoed as it grew fainter.

Jou began to wake as a new voice came.

" Jou?, Jou? wake the Ra up!" 

Jou opened his eyes and saw Yami Bakura standing over him.

"EEEEEEEE!" Jou squeaked as he was lifted to his feet.

"What were you doing on the fucking street?" Bakura growled, eyes narrowing.

" er….I ran into the pole" jou lied as he pointed to the light pole he was laying beside.

" clumsy Jackass" Bakura mumbled as he walked into the direction of Ryou's house.

' You _are_ special' the words repeated in his mind over and over. A small smile tugged at his lips as Bakura disappeared over a hill, a grocery bag in hand.

'I better get home..' jou thought as he walked along the sidewalk to his house.

' Jou when school starts on Monday I'm going to find out what the hell is up!' Seto promised as he watch Jou descend down the road. He turned at walked away from the boy. 'hopefully you'll be in one piece' he thought as he walked up the hill to his mansion/ big house.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Wahoo~ another chapter down!

Yami Serphyona: I swear this is going to kill me.

Serphyona: SILENCE!!!!!!!! please more reviews?


	3. new friends

OMG!!!!!!! I GOT REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thank you [sniff] you like my story!!!!! I'm so happy.

Yami Serphyona [YS]: O.O she's getting emotional…. 

I'm sorry it took so freaking long to update, but ya know school and all…

the warnings for dis chap is 1, language 2, depressing poetry, all in which are mine! [I'm not depressed, I just got a bad habit for sad poetry], 3 talking of getting beaten, from his father 

YS: I wrote some of this and Yami punches jou for, I'm not telling you got to read.

anyway, 

don't own yu-gi-oh, but I own Theamoi, the poems, the teacher, Shala [shay-la] Sheila 

[she-la] and pixie Sticks!!!!!!! 

*************************************************************************

Jou woke up with a start, sweat covered his body, as the horrid nightmares plunged in his mind.

'Why, what did I do wrong?' Jou asked himself for the hundredth time.

A sudden beeping brought him back, it was 6:30 and it was Monday. Jou jumped of the bed and ran into the bathroom, if he was lucky he could get done and be out of the house before his dad woke up.

Quickly he washed and got dressed. they got ride of the uniforms at there school because of so many complaints. He put on a white tank top then a jet black long-sleeve sweater, that went far passed his arms. The sweater was way to big, a gift from his mother who mostly thinks he's a 'big boy'. He then put on some loose baggy pants and black army boots. he grabbed his homework, and book bag, checked to see if his bandage still covered the deep cut that was from the bottom of his right ear to his left nipple.

He was about to leave when he was stopped.

" Trying to escape daddy?" A voice shot out.

Jou froze in terror then realized the voice belonged to a women. It was soft and caring. and the sentence had more sorrow but did show anger.

Jou turned around. A women, maybe in here early twenties stood at the door way of his fathers bedroom. She had long blue hair that reached her back, gold eyes with blue flacks, [those are my color eyes, go gold and blue!] she was pale and very pretty. Time had been very kind to this women.

" I'm guessing your Jou" Said the women.

" yes, um….no offence but who are you?" Jou asked, slightly relaxing at the gentleness of her words.

" the name is Shala. I'm a prostitute, not ashamed and your father called me last night." Shala replied.

"how'd you now my name?" jou asked, he knew he never met this women and he's sure his father wouldn't talk about him.

" Your father kept calling out your name during sex." Shala said deep sorrow for the boy dwelled inside her.

Jou flinched when he heard this, remembering the way his father cried in pleaser while driving into him.

" I can see your not treated well, Jou" Shala said, eyes shining as he gapped at her.

" the bruises, the cuts, the bites, I can go on forever honey." She said.

" er…" was his reply "I have to go to school" he said as he walked out the door.

" Jou!" Shala called once more as he reached the gate.

" Hai?" He said somewhat nervously. 

" No need to be shut out, yes it dose conceal emotion and hide fear, but that don't mean nothing, your friends, you know, don't know it, but you are important, there is one you cares a lot and you care for them, you just don't know." Shala said. " You'll see me around more jou, and 

remember, you are special." Shala said as her body grew fainter, A smile played on her lips, she laughed softly then disappeared completely.

jou looked on blankly and confused until he remembered the light. He thought it was a dream and that it was his mind trying to help the pain of loneliness. He smiled as he walked he took out his CD player and listened to Linkin Park. [I strongly say go listen to them!]

**********************************************************************

Jou sat at his desk and waited for the room to fill. break just got over and they had double English.

Yugi came in fallowed by Yami, [ Bakura and yami agreed to enrolled at school to catch up with the modern time, that and Bakura found out that you get sharp things and fire.] then Honda, and Seto, who seemed to steel glances at him, Ryou ,Bakura and Anzu were in another class. Other students like Theamoi and Jakuda, Theamoi's month older brother, came in after.

" hi yug." Jou said, using yugi's childhood nick-name. 

" hi" was Yugi's replie like always.

Yugi sat ahead of him, Kaiba sat beside, yami sat on the other side of the room, Honda sat in front of the room, Theamoi and his brother sat behind him. 

" O.k. class calm down." there teacher said. Although she was not there teacher, it was a sub.

" My name is Mrs. Atkinson. I expect you to give me respect and in return you'll get it back." Mrs. Atkinson said. She surprisingly looked like Shala. Her hair was also blue but held in a tight bun, with a ponytail coming out from under the bun. It reached her back, and she was pale, The only diffrence was her eyes were completely blue.

" Today we'll take about ourselves, meaning the mind, the dark that lies within. The shadow that whats to swallow us into defeet" Mrs. Atkinson said, Her eyes shifted around the room, and came to rest on Jou, how at the moment had his mouth open slightly and staring in wonder.

' wha…..' Jou looked eyes and smiled, He mouthed the name -shala- to Mrs.Atkinson.

Mrs.Atkinson, noded then shook her head in the negative. She then mouthed the name -shiela-

' weird but okay' Jou listened intently to what Shiela was saying none of it sounded like help but he didn't care. 

Seto noticed the looks and know he was more curious then ever. he disided that this is defiantly going to be explained or there will be bloodshed. 

" o.k. class we'll do poetry next, you'll unleash your shadow, and wright your sorrow." Sheila said.

Jou smiled, a pure smile. He loved poetry, he always wrote it and this teacher was not a real one so he can wright it in whatever side. death or pain.

Jou grabed a pencil and a wad of papper. 

' what to wright' jou finaly made up his mind.

=Blood, gore, rock and roll,

sex, lust, lose controll,

this is the world, this is here

welcome to this hell of pain and fear,

filled with beatings, filled with sorrow,

I'm alive today, will I be tomorrow?

used for money, used for pleaser

forget my soul, the body's the treasure,

scar my body, make me bleed,

your sympathy I do not need.

I'm broken, I can't be fixed again

My soul is filled with tremendous pain.=

Seto looked over at Jou's work and didn't even blink, he knew that after the torment jou's been threw, that poem wouldn't even begin to discrib the pain.

The bell rang and the children gave there poems to Mrs.Atkinson and left for noon. 

When jou walked up to the Sheila, she gave him a warm smile and whispered in his ear,

" Shala is my twin sister." Jou noded. He knew they weren't going to harm him, he knew they'll help him. "and so is Sheko, and Shaje." She said, that confused him, he looked back but she was already gone. When he stepped outside, Honda rused up to him.

" Jou could I borrow some money? forgot mine and I'm starving." Honda asked, " I'll pay you back tomorrow." Honda finished.

Jou knew he wouldn't like always. If Honda was going to ever pay him back he would have to give him $455 dollars, that's how much Honda alone has taken from him.

"sure, here have this..twenty?" jou said as he pulled out a twenty.

'that strange I know I only had two fives..'

Honda blinked, for once he felt kinda sorry, sure he'd money befor but only 5s. This surprised him.

" are you sure jou that's a lot of money." Hoanda asked, he wasn't feeling right, taking the money, he always knew jou had two fives, so he always asked for one, so jou could have some lunch. He actulay liked jou, but he didn't show it. He never ment to beat the crap out of him, he didn't know why he did in the first place.

" ya it's o.k." Jou said, he noticed a figure standing be hind a tree. she was covered in white, and had blue hair with red tips. She was holding those big clippy thing you use to cut hedges. [I don know there name] but they were gold.

Jou say what looked like a faded out line of string fall off Honda. The girl looked at him and mouthed -Sheko-. Jou noded and turned his attion on Honda.

" No jou you keep it, I'm going home I don't fell to good." with that Honda turned and walked away.

" Jou what was that about?" Anzu asked

" I donno, he wanted money, then said he didn't feel good and went home" Jou said confused.

" I'll take the money, I realy need a new leather belt" Yami said

" geez don't you have enough yami?" Jou mumbled then felt a rock fist slam into his jaw.

" what did you say?!" yami hissed thinking jou said something about yugi.

" HEY! I SAW THAT" Mrs. Atkinson said, running up to them. She grabbed yami by the ear and pulled him to the school, but not before she winked at jou. they heard Mrs.Atkinson say that yami had an after school detintion.

" nice going jou you got yami in trouble" yugi said in anger, he then punched jou in the gut. He and yami were going on a date and now they can't. They all left Jou alone.

Seto ran up to jou, he had been behind a tree and saw the hole thing. He brought jou to a bench.

" Jou it's time you told me what the hells going on"Set said.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

3 chap done. I know it sucks, but I'm running out of idea's on what to do to get the plot undone with still a bit of mystery. please r&r thank you. sorry the chap is short.


	4. ya another short chapter

Goth Serphyona: I'm sssssssssssoooooooooooooo sorry it took me forever to update this .

Yami G.S: she got lazy.

G.S: No I didn't! first there was school then I got really sick.

Y.G.S: whatever let's just get to the story.

I'll say this again I'm from Japan and English ain't my strong thing. 

the 4 twins meet the 4 twins and the love is in the air. don't own the name to the boys you'll find out where the names come from when you read.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Jou looked at seto for a moment, then blurted out his entire life story, what his dad had done, about the light and the 4 twins.

Seto listened intently, not noticing the four woman walking over. all with blue hair.

"I'm so sorry" seto said

"And so are we" shala said to the two. "Jou this is as you know Sheila, And this is Sheko" she said pointing to the girl he saw a few minuets before. 

" And I am Shtera" said the forth.

" what did you do to Honda?" jou asked Sheko

"All your friends are not themselves, the darkness has control over them. my hedge clippers [thank you Jokid and Yami Duo for telling me] cut the string on Honda, because he was starting to feel bad for you."

"listen jou you and seto are the ones who can stop the evil, the darkness is gaining more power even as we speak." Shtera said.

" why do people say that?, even as we speak? why do they say 'we' when only one person is talking?" jou asked confused.

Shtera looked at jou and slapped him up side the head.

"Ow….why'd ya hit me?" jou said, rubbing his head.

" don't ask stupid questions at such an important time!" shtera growled

"Don't be so mean!" Shala scolded

"I don't know why Kepo let you failures help but at least he let us guide you" A bitter voice called be hind them.

Four men walked out from the shadows. All wearing blue trench coats and all had black back length hair in ponytails.

"Damond!!! you and your brothers better get out of hear now!" Shala yelled, a red vain popping out of her head.

" what's wrong girls? not happy to see us?" one said

"Darien get the hell out of here!" Sheila glared.

"What and miss see sheko's beautiful face?" 

"Draco….be quite" Sheko said blushing

"David don't even say a word" Shtera said evilly

"Aww that mean you don't want to she me?" David said

" a not to bother you but what the hell is going on?" Jou said looking at the 8 people.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

I'm so sorry it's short but I have homework. c-ya 


	5. would you?

Goth Serphyona: Hi all, don't mean to bug you but I've been thinking, do you all think it would be best if I change the coupling to yami/yugi/seto and Honda/Jounouchi? I seem to be growing on those couples…….

Yami Goth Serphyona: YOU'VE been growing on them? I've read almost ever Y/Y/S I can find and I've been locking for Honda/jou for awhile.

GS: any luck?

Y.G.S: I've found 2.…..

GS: damn T.T all we want is to know cause well seto and jou are starting to scare us for some odd reason, I just can't see it any more, but if you guys don't want the couples changed then we will keep them but if you don't we'll change 'em.

this message has been brought to you by RUBBER DUCKIES quack for more!! now sold in stores, fanfic not included.

And by Goth Serphyona and Yami Goth Serphyona, the freaks with a computer and hentai Y/Y/S and Honda/Jou mind. 

Have a nice day. 


	6. A new twist of fate

Goth Serphyona: Hi!!!!!!!!!!!

cutting to the story, you now the drill I own nothing 'sept this kawaii chibi jou doll and plot.

still now not sure about the pairings. underlined words is dude talking.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

'what are you all doing here? what has this got to do with me?' Jou asked confused.

The four sisters and brothers all looked at Jou sheepishly.

'We are here because a dark entity is going to submit the worlds into darkness.' Shala said. 'You are our only hope in-'

Jou blinked as her voice faded away, suddenly darkness surrounded him, blue waves of sorrow drifted by him. Making him uneasy.

__

You lost them a voice shouts. _It's your fault, you can't do anything right!_ His fathers voice echoed into his mind. His friends voices fallowed.

__

What's wrong with you?! have you gone insane we could have been hurt!

Your worthless!

such cruelty, A new voice called. They don't understand you at all.

Jou watched as the blue waves formed together. Now standing in front of him was a handsome man.

Long fiery hair blew little in the damp breeze. Piercing green eyes glared into nothingness.

A black leather [I think I have a fetish for leather…] trench coat, much like Seto's gripped to the man like a second skin.

He remand shirtless under the coat and had on leather gloves and pants.

Why do they harm you? He asked Jou.

'I-I don't know…some sort of evil is controlling them from what I hear.' Jou said to the older man.

I see, I see. He said. My name is Kage. I want to help you.

'Doesn't Kage mean shadow?' Jou asked.

Yes, but it is merely a name' Kage said smiling. I don't really like the name but it wasn't my choice

Jou laughed at smiled at Kage.

Come with me Jou, I know a place that would make you happy' Kage said.

'What about the evil? And my friends?' Jou asked.

Kage sighed.

I didn't want to be the one to tell you this. Kage said sorrowfully. The 'light' as those girls call it, _is_ the evil. He wants your spirit.

Jou looked confused.

The world of Kanjou is fighting over power, you have power that could destroy the strongest of gods. they had made your friends turn on you so they could round you up easier. The only reason Sheko let your friend Honda go was because I cornered Honda and broke the spell, he realized what he'd been doing. The sisters put on a play so it looked like they had the power to help your friends. Kage took a breath. I have talked to Honda, he is in my realm and soon I'll talk to Kaiba. The others will take time but I will return them back to normal.

Jou smiled, but he couldn't believe he had almost helped those people.

It is hard to bare but true. I will not force you to believe me nor will I force you to come with me. it is your own decision. Kage smiled inwardly, the boy was so pure, how could they try to use him?

'You promise I'll meet Honda there and you'll talk to Seto?' He asked.

You have my word.

'Then let's go!' Jou said.

Kage outstretched his hand and Jou clasped his own into it.

A whoosh of light flew by Jou's eyes and suddenly a beautiful landscape appeared before his eyes.

A huge land of icy plants lay before him, glistening sparks of light bounced off the Icy rapped trees.

Mountains, grass, houses, everything had a lair of ice on it, yet as jou walked he found it not to be slippery.

He looked down at himself. A blue turtle-neck was replacing his school clothes. Baggy Khaki's lazily rumpled around his legs. 

'Jounouchi!' He heard Honda's voice call out.

'Jou I'm so sorry, I-I- didn't know what I was doing and I-I- and sorry man please forgive me!!' Honda cried, grabbing onto Jou shoulders.

Jou stared up at the taller boy. He noticed that Honda had on a leather jacket with a blue tank top underneath. Faded jeans were clinging onto his legs.

'It's o.k. man! I forgive ya' you weren't yourself' Jou said smiling.

Honda smiled and rapped an arm around Jou's shoulders. 

'Thanks man!' Honda said. 'You should check this place out! not only is it beautiful but it has loads of sweets, games, awesome clothes!' Damn come on I'll show you around' Honda said running off, Jou stared then ran behind him.

'Hey! wait up! you got a head start!' Jou said laughing.

They'll be fine Kage said smiling.

~earth.~

'His body disappeared!' Seto cried.

'What happened' Sheko said.

'We have to find out' The brothers said together, knowing that something had gone wrong.

They left in a hurry and didn't see a tall, long haired red head walk up to seto.

They stood for a moment and exchanged words. Soon the man and Seto disappeared.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Here ya go~

I won't be updating for another while because I'm grounded. sorry.


	7. hehehe

Fallen: here is the LAST CHAPTER.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Jou smiled. Honda kept on bickering about all the food there was in the strange icy town.

"Jou I just want to say I'm sorry. again I didn't know what was happening." Honda said eyes down cast.

"Jounouchi!!!!!! wake up!"

Jounouchi gave a very manly 'eep!' of surprise when the teachers ruler slammed down on his desk.

"I expect you to pay more attention to lessons and not your dreams!" The teacher screamed before the bell rung.

"what was that all about Jounouchi-chan?" Yugi asked. The walked out of the school and met up with Honda, Anzu, Mai, Ryou, his Yami, Yami yugi, Seto and Marik. 

"Fell asleep." Jou said sheepishly.

"Shouldn't be doing that, it's bad for your grades." Ryou scolded.

Jou laughed. then remembered the very strange dream he had.

'wow, I should lay of the candy, I can't believe I dreamt they all hated me. even seto.' Jou thought.

"Come on puppy, we haven't got all day." Seto replied.

"I ain't no dog!" yelled jou, swatting his boyfriend on the back.

'Weird dream.' Jou thought for a last time.

```END```````

I'm just kidding. You'd all kill me if I stopped it there. this is just a mimi thing to let you all know I'm back and ready to write! 


	8. I'm really sorry for what i have done wi...

Goth Serphyona: look everyone I have some really bad news. I will not be completing any of my fics. A couple months ago I was Hit by a car and I've been in the hospital. I've the lost the use of my legs left arm. The doctors also have found some tumour in my brain when they were examining my skull. Anyway thank you for all you lovely reviews, you really kept me going and still would if this hadn't of happened. Thank you all. 

Good Bye…


End file.
